


Blood Inheritance: Lucian Backstories

by Epps



Series: Blood Inheritance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Inheritance, Brothers, Death, Inheritance, Other, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epps/pseuds/Epps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of back stories concerning the character Lucian. These stories are taken from the second book of my series called "Down to Earth"<br/>Please enjoy,<br/>As always,<br/>Epps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Inheritance: Lucian Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> I will do some of these for most of the characters.  
> As always i am only human, please bare with my mistakes. :P  
> Epps

Jazmin's POV:

The rhythmic beating of Jonathan's heart monitor was the only sound that pierced the darkness of the hospital room. Today had been a rough day for all of us, besides Jonathan being shot, the shock of his secret life had hit me the hardest. The simplest way to put it would be to say that I was dating an angel. Not just any angel, but the prince, the heir to the vacant throne. Relationships are hard, but this was on a whole new level.  
I rose from the chair that was at Jonathan's side and wrapped a wool blanket around my body. I leaned down and kissed Jonathan's forehead and then left the room. I made my way down the deserted passageways of the underground medical wing and entered into the living quarters. I opened the door to my room and to my surprise I saw all my friends asleep on the floor. I smiled knowing that they intended to cheer me up and walked over to my bed. I made it halfway across the room and a quiet voice broke the silence.  
“They wanted to surprise you when you came back,” He said. “Surprise...” he trailed off.  
“Gabriel, thank you so much,” I smiled. “Where's Lucian?”  
“On the roof.” He replied. “Its a long walk, but I'll give you my code for the elevators.”

I exited the elevator and opened the door that gave access to the roof. The night sky was filled with hundreds of stars and the moon shone brightly in the air. Lucian was standing by the edge looking out over the forest that stretched out for miles surrounding the concrete safe haven. His cloak flowed in the gentle breeze and his black wings were outstretched. “Gabriel said you were up here.” I said quietly.  
“Yea,” He began, “this is my favourite spot to think.”  
We stood there silent for ten minutes both unsure as to what to say. I broke the silence and said, “rough day.”  
“Yea,” He replied.  
“Are you okay? ” I inquired. “Your best friend jut got shot.”  
“He's not just my best friend. He is my brother.”  
That simple sentence surprised me more than anything I learned that day. The wings became an after thought. “What,” Was the only thing I could manage to say.  
“Yeah, he is my half brother. I don't really want to bore you with details, its kinda a long story.”  
“I would like to hear it,” I smiled.  
“Okay, I will begin. Jonathan is the youngest of three brothers. Our third brother and I are twins while Jonathan is our half brother. We share the same mother but not the same father. This is where it become complicated. Our father, Lloyd and I's, is the demon king. We are the heirs to the throne. Our mother was taken by my father during the Second Great War, which you humans know as WWII. She was an angel but was kidnapped and forced to marry my father. Several year passed before she grew to love my father and when that time came my brother and I were born. Lloyd is the eldest twin and he has the birthright. When we were born we were born as both Angel and demon. We share both characteristics. However as we grew older and matured Lloyd's demon side fully enveloped him. Most likely caused by the recapture of our mother by, who you now know as, Gabriel's ranger squad. She was returned to her husband and they had a child, Jonathan. This enraged by brother. He had thought our mother betrayed us by leaving and conceiving again. It drove him mad. So one night he went out and murdered Jonathan's father and our mother, leaving Jonathan alive. When he returned to the palace our father was furious and explained what he had done by kidnapping our mother in the first place. This infuriated Lloyd further and he then struck our Father down on the spot. You keeping up?”  
“Yea, yea, keep going.” I replied.  
“When our father died the heir to the throne had to be decided. Normally he would be rightful king but by killing our father he made that birthright void leaving me to take the throne. Knowing Lloyd would kill me for this right, so I fled to the only place I knew I had a friend, I went to Gabriel.”  
“How old were you at this point? I thought you and Jonathan are the same age?”  
“I was 10 or 11.”  
“Your in your late 20's? You are a graduated senior in high school!”  
“I've been home schooled my entire life. The only reason I was going through school with Jonathan is to protect him. As of right now I am the only person who can compete with Lloyd. He is too powerful and since he is after Jonathan's life I promised to protect him.”  
“Wow,” I exclaimed. “I have a question though. If Jonathan's parents are dead, who is the one taking care of him, and what is the deal with him inheriting that fortune?”  
“Let me answer your first question. When Lloyd murdered his parents the angel king took pity on Jonathan's situation. Seeing that he didn't have an heir to the throne he adopted Jonathan as his son. The man who your were introduced to as Jonathan's father is actually the right hand man of the king. He cares for Jonathan while the king is busy with the kingdom. Now to answer your second question. The man who gave Jonathan the fortune is actually the king. He recently passed away and it is time Jonathan take his place as the king. Now in order to conceal our kingdoms from the humans we disguised them as large organizations. In the case of the demon kingdom, the Nazi party.”  
“Okay, so remind me how you fit in to all of this, and why are you still half angel half demon?”  
“When Lloyd lost control and killed our mother, he also lost control of the equilibrium that balanced good from evil within his body. All the power Lloyd has is nothing compared to what I will inevitably have once I find the perfect balance between good and evil within my self. I am growing stronger by the day and Lloyd knows it. The only way Lloyd can prevent me from unleashing my true power is if he causes one side to win over the other. By destroying Jonathan and our group of friends he means to kill two birds with one stone, figuratively and literally.”


End file.
